(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a passive seat belt system making use of an adjustable anchor unit.
(2) Description of the Prior Art:
In a seat belt system, the optimum position of its anchorage may vary depending on the physical constitution of each occupant and the like when wearing its webbing or webbings (particularly, its shoulder webbing). With the foregoing in view, there have been known seat belt systems in each of which the holding position of its anchor supporting its webbing thereon is adjustable, namely, so-called active seat belt system. If one uses without any modification an adjustable anchor unit, which is used in an active seat belt system, to adjust the holding position of a movable anchor (by which a webbing is guided) employed in a passive seat belt system, the structure of the passive seat belt system may be rendered complex.